The Kara Kent Files
by theamazingmolly
Summary: Kara Kent's just your normal, average, teenage girl. From another planet that has no idea how she got here. You know, an all American girl, taken in by Martha and Clark Kent. Rated T just in case.


**A/N:** Hey there! Well, I've always wanted to do this kind of story. I apologize for the very vagueness of how Kara got to earth, but I have no idea how to get her there. : If I get any good ideas, I'll sneak it in there in a later chapter. So, here's how it's going to work, not all of the chapers are going to be Diary entries, just some, other's will be normal story format. Please be forgiving of me, this is my first Smallville story. I just thought it'd be interesting to have Kara come into Smallville, and see what happens around her.  
Also, I realize that there are spelling mistakes in her entry, but they're intentional, (well, a couple of them are. shh) It's the girls first day on earth, give her a break! (no, not of a kit-kat bar)  
AAAAH. I'm rambling. : Read and Enjoy, please.

* * *

2-18-07  
Earth Time

Hello,

Well, this is going to be a doozy to explain to a _diary_ even.

Let's start with the basics: My name is Kara, apperentally now I'm Kara Kent. So, here's the back story.

I'm not from Earth. I'm from Argos, a planet that is, well, was, similar to earth in many ways, but different in just as many. We were a neighbor planet to Krypton, which, Clark is farmilliar with. I'll tell you who Clark is later, let me finish my back-ground first. So, when Krypton went 'kablooie' Argos was sent out of whack, because we were much smaller and our gravitational field was then off. My mother was a scientist, and she cryogenically froze my entire family in an attempt to save us, and I geuss I'm the only one that made it. Now, I'm not really sure on anything else, or even how I got here. It's all fuzzy. I know Clark found me because of the fact that I'm an ailien to this planet. Oh! That's right! Clark! Well, Clark Kent is the last Kryptonian to survive, because his father sent him to Earth before Krypton was destroyed. He was found in a cornfield by his Earth parents, and was raised here, in Smallville, Kansas. Pretty cool, huh? His mom's name is Martha, she's pretty nice, I'm quite fond of her, actually. His dad passed away a year ago, I'm not sure why, I didn't want to open up wounds and dump NaCl in them. However, this is where it gets difficult. They've decided to take me in, because, frankly, where else am I to go? So, anywhoo! They've taken me in, but they need a coverup. I mean, they can't just tell people they found me, like a stray puppy, and an adoption would be a pain in the bum, so we've come up with the story that I'm Johnathan's (Clark's dad) niece and I've come to Smallville to go to school and learn some farm-type values. Now, how am I supposed to pretend to be the relative of someone I've never even met? It's kind of hard.

Well, I'm not exactly sure, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So, you may be wondering, or you may not, because you're simply a book full of empty pages! Oh, back on topic, you may be wondering, diary, how I can speak English, if, infact, I am not even of this planet! Well, it is simple. Our technology is millions of years in advance of yours, and in our schools, we had an elective to study Earth culture! I know it's kind of creepy, if you think about it. People prying in on your lives from another planet without you even knowing about it, but it's nothing like that, we just study your culture, and that's all! Promise! We never took a sneek peek at a shower-scene of an earthling, Scouts honor! The one thing I was worst at was spelling, so I apologise if I get some words wrong, it'll get better with time. There's also the fact that there's English from England and English from America, 2 completely different languages. So, we've got everything all set, and I'm going to start attending Smallville High pretty soon! It's exciting, attending a school on Earth? Pretty crazy. Hopefully I'll just look like your boring, la-dee-dah, run-of-the-mill 15 year old girl! Let's hope it works.

There's another differance between Argos and Earth. The Sun. Here, there's a yellow sun, and on Argos, we had a red Sun. Now, I've talked to Clark and he has amazing abilities. He can shoot fire from his eyes, see through things, hear whispered conversations from a hundred feet away, blow ice breath, lift a car without breaking a sweat, and even fly! I know, crazy madness! He assumed it just came with the package on Krypton. Wrong-o! So, we've decided that it may be the sun that awakens these fantastic abilities within him. So, I'm anxious, what's going to happen to me? Excited, yet dreading it all at once, you know? I don't know what to expect because we're very similar, but we're not the _same_, we're from slightly different planets, with very slight differences in our races. It's all good though. He's fine, so I'm sure that I'll be fine too.

I love earth food. You have no idea, the fruit here is _amazing_. And Mrs.Kent is a great cook! I had dinner here and it was pausitively fantastic! In my E-C (Earth Culture) Class, I remember we discussed an eating disorder some Earth girls had called anorexia, I think. I remember that they wouldn't eat! I don't understand it, now that I've eatan here. I'm sorry, I could never give up something this good. I know, pointless, rambling, useless babble, but hey, it's my diary, so shut it!

I'm very excited for school, I'll be a Sophmore at Smallville High, I suppose that's where my age group is in rank at school? It's good enough for me. I've got an Acting Class, which is very exciting for me! I've always been interested in it, it seems like alot of fun. I have a mathematics class, Geometry and Algebra, which is a breeze for me. Science is a Chemistry class, which is also amazing, I love learning about how things are made. English is American Literature, which shouldn't be a very difficult place to start off, should it? I'll also be learning about US History, and I'm in phase one. I have a foreign language class, it's an Italian class, which shouldn't be that hard, because that's the other language I started in in my E-C Class, before, well, you know. I also have a Physical Education Class. I don't know what to expect of that. What are they going to teach us in that class? I'll ask Clark tomorrow.

I hope I make alot of friends, I'm a people person at heart.

Oh! I have to go! Mrs.Kent told me to turn the light out and go to bed. Tomorrow's a Monday! But Mrs.Kent told me that I wouldn't be starting school for another week because the students had February break, or something. Okay, I must go, I don't want to get into trouble my first night here!

Goodnight! (And thank-you for letting me confide in you, this way I'll have a record of my thoughts, and I won't forget as much.)  
Kara

* * *

**A/N: **(Part deux) So, how'd you like it?  
Again, please be nice! It's my first fic in a LOOOOOOONG time, and I'm kind of nervous as to how it will be accepted.  
Review if you liked it and want me to continue, please! 


End file.
